Murder (Youtuber Fanfiction)
by MinxTheFandomNerd
Summary: The Youtubers have been locked in Darkipliers House and are trying to escape. Blood and gore included. Very strong warnings.
1. Chapter 1 - Where Are We?

*Minx*

Maybe, I could go back. This game got real too soon. I never should have let him play. He took it too far.

He was never invited.

We all know the game murder? That fun friendly game where you try to kill your friends. It became real. Now, we are trapped in Mark's house. The stench of blood is everywhere. Felix has been hurt, maybe it's his blood. Dave has just been taken, disappeared into thin air. I'm in a group with Ken, Felix, Cry, Krism and Ontion. Felix and Cry have gone ahead. Chilled, Dlive, Diction and Ze are nearby, I think. And as I have stated, Dave is missing. I have no idea of time; Mark has taken all the clocks. He had planned us coming, since he went 'Dark'. The sick man. But then again, was it all a sick joke? All I heard was a laugh in my brain. I thought I was being controlled. A connection was becoming clear. I clasped my hands to my head, trying to stop the voices controlling me. I heard Krism's voice and the noises went. Odd, I thought. I looked up to see everyone was concerned, and then I got up.

"Why did he invite us here again?" Ken asked and the we heard a noise. Cry was running downstairs, followed by Pewds.

"MARK" Cry screamed and grabbed me, they started shaking me. I let out a pained groan and he let go "You'll never believe what we saw!"

"He better be dead" I grunted.

*Cry*

I looked over at them all

"Something…Has happened" I stuttered "To Mark….He's-"  
"WE KNOW SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED" Ontion growled, only to be slapped by Krism

"Continue please, Cry" Krism said as she glared at Ontion. I took a deep breath and breathed out.

"He keep referring to himself as 'Dark'" I started, seeing the faces of my friends change "He looks normal, his shirt has changed and his voice is….somewhat darker and creepier."

"Mark…has gone mad" Ken whispered slightly. I heard more whispers coming from around the corner.

"Hello?" Pewdie muttered

"Felix, is that you?" It was Chilled. His group has finally found us. I let out a sigh of relief.

*Ohm*

I was glad to see them. Everyone started hugging and asking questions. There were a few of us all together now.

Me,Chilled,Dlive,Diction,Ze,Ken,Cry,Minx,Krism And Ontion. We were finally together, but there was still no word of Dave….

"How are you all?" Chilled asked, seemingly cheery.

"Good, I suppose…" Ken muttered and the rest of his team nodded in some chorus of agreement. We all then continued to wonder around, everyone happy to finally be together. Well….Almost all of us…

There was a buzz of some weird excitement in the air. I finally felt contempt to go on, until there was a cry in the distanced for help, and I was Cry's girlfriend, Chey.

*Ken*

I saw something flicker inside of cry. I didn't work it out, because he ran. He was gone. We all began to run, calling for Cry and hoping to see him. The cries were closer and we knew how Cry would be close. Minx and Krism were leaders; they were the fastest of us all. They kept on telling us which way, until we found Cry. He was screaming and banging on the door, calling out for his girlfriend. Her name was stuck like a broken record in Cry's words. Every time he said it, it got slower and more inaudible until he stopped. I moved next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to hug me, before falling back and flicking something on the door. It made a loud beep, and then the ground shook. Before we knew, the door flung open to reveal Chey.

*Pewds*

Cry ran, not wanting to stop until he reached her. She looked tired. He flung himself down on the floor and crawled towards her, pulling her into an embrace. Cry now had blood on his hands, his girlfriend was hurt and bruised.

She looked up, shocked to see him

"Cry" She started to shiver and held onto him. The rest of us walked into the room. Chey started to cry, her boyfriend now close, and they both then cried.

*Chey*

I didn't know what to make of this. I didn't know how long I had been there, but I did seem like forever. How safe I now felt with him. And It made me realise just how much I loved him. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. I knew I was face how. I sighed and wrapped my arms around carefully around his neck and began to kiss him. Small cheers came from the crowd

"JUST FUCK ALREADY" Minx called then people laughed. But then a dark laugh could be heard, and Dark was stood behind us.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Different World

*Krism*

He looked over at us, glaring wildly. He was laughing. And then there some something dripping from his back. A red, oozing substance appeared.

"What's….Behind your back" Minx stuttered. Mark started to laugh, more wildly than ever. He flicked his arm out. A black lump, dripping red, appeared. As he turned the lump around, I realised who it was. Everyone backed off and gasped

"Dave…" I mumbled then mark dropped the head on the floor.

"None of you will fuck with me like Dave here did. Such a shame really… But now you see what happens to bad little children" He giggled and started to breathe heavily. He then kicked the head out of the room. I tried to grab it but Mark grabbed my hand and tutted then locked the door.

"Tonight, I shall take one of you with me…. Before the real party can begin… I need you for just… a few moments" He then began laughing "Because I am getting quite lonely" He then eyed me, Minx and Chey, and then left, locking us in.

I ran over to Minx who then pulled me into a hug

"Does he mean what I think he means…" I whispered softly. She sighed softly.

"I think so" She rested her chin on my head. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled. Minx let out a sigh and then a voice suddenly came out of a speaker

"CaN MINX pLeAsE rEpOrT tO MARK'S oFfIcE" My eyes widened as I saw the look of horror on Minx's face. I grabbed her hand but she had to keep going.

"I'll be back… Soon…." She kissed me on the hand and then left.

*MINX POV*

He walked in front of me, laughing to himself. His hands were behind his back as I was shaking. He looked back to me

"What's Up?" he grunted at me.

"N-Nothing" I stopped in my tracks. He stood infront of me and put his hand under my chin and smiled.

"Oh Dear, Scared , are we?" Mark smirked and then stopped me "I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do. I need to give you some information, in return for some. I shall give you a key to get out of my new plan, when you find the door which leads you out. Trust me; it is not the first one you think. Now you must do something for me…."

*Ohm*

It seemed a while before Minx returned, she didn't look shaken up at all. She didn't look different. Krism ran up and pulled her into a hug

"Are you okay?" Krism muttered and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, baby, don't worry" She smiled "He didn't do anything. Just gave me some information" We were all stunned. Why did he say one thing, then do the other? Mark was strange, but why would he do something like that? Minx smiled again

"He told me the time, it's 11 pm, we should get some sleep"

Everyone agreed, as we were all tired as hell. We had been walking all day and had given up now. We all curled up on the floor of the room as there were some pillows. Then, we drifted off into a dark sleep, wondering what was going to happen.

*Ontion*

The light was shining through one single window when I woke. Wait…a window.

I Jumped up to see we were all in a giant mansion. It… was the one from the game murder.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS WAKE UP NOW!" I cried. Everyone groaned and opened there eyes. It seemed like eternity before they all realised.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Pewds squealed. A dark, demonic laughter was heard throughout the mansion. It was Mark, again.

"HeLlO,mY fRiEnDs!" He began "NoW tHe ReAl PaRtY bEgInS!"


End file.
